I Get Even
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Oliver and Felicity watch a horror movie together. Oliver knows just how scared Felicity is and decides to have a little fun.


**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews for my last one-shot. I can't thank you guys enough. You have no idea how much they mean to me, every single one. So thank you.**

**Ok, so since you guys liked my idea for the horror story, here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Felicity! Just pick a movie."

Felicity glared at him. "It's not my fault your movie collection consists of old horror movies. Which we are _not_ watching." She sifted through some more movies, and surprise surprise, more scary movies. She was really beginning to regret to agreeing to watch a movie at his place.

"Why can't we just watch one of those?" He popped another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

She turned around. "Because I don't like scary movies. And I need someone to watch it with. Someone that's not a guy," she said, seeing his confused expression. But it didn't fade.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a jumpy person so I basically need someone I can hold onto. With my body. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to be groped." Her eyes widened as her mind caught up with her mouth. "_Not_ that you don't like to be groped! Or that you have been groped and haven't liked it. A lot. I mean…"

"Felicity," he chuckled, thankfully cutting her off from saying something more embarrassing.

With flaming cheeks, she turned back around, sifting through another pile. After another ten minutes, she heard Oliver get up off his bed and come towards her.

"I'm picking now." He nudged her to the side and picked up a random movie. _The Ring_.

He slid it to the DVD player and picked up the remote. He headed back towards his California sized bed and she followed him, feeling nervous. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"No you won't." He paused at her glare. "C'mon, I remember the gist of the movie, it's not that scary," he assured her, skipping to the menu.

She got comfortable on the bed next to Oliver as he pressed play, praying that she'd make it to the end of the film without having to close the distance between them. As the movie started, she started to relax, tugging the covers to her chin. She chanced a glance at Oliver, leaning against the headboard, covers reaching his waist.

She never thought they would come to the day where they would be comfortable enough to watch movies in his house. On his bed. Together. Under the covers. _Stop it, Felicity. No dirty thoughts._

Her attention was pulled back to the screen when the phone in the movie started ringing. She watched the TV in the other room turned on again and again by itself. She felt her stomach tense, waiting for something to happen.

When nothing happened, she grew even more on edge, wishing she could just squeeze something. See, this is what she meant when she said she needed something to hold onto. Seeing that Oliver wasn't an option, she grabbed onto one of the spare pillows. When the girl opened the door finally and screamed she flinched into the pillow. Letting out a breath, she realized this was only about five minutes into the movie. She didn't know if she'd survive the rest.

The next half hour of the movie passed by in a blur, nothing too scary happening. She had finally started to relax when the creepy ghost girl grabbed the woman's arm and Felicity let out a muffled scream.

"You okay?" Oliver asked innocently, but she could tell he was fighting a laugh. Damn him.

"Oliver," she whined. "Do we have to watch this?"

"We're almost halfway through. C'mon."

She sighed. She could do this. Focusing her attention back, she watched next half hour or so with only few jumps here and there. Every time she looked at Oliver, he would have an emotionless expression on his face, hands behind his head, never cringing once.

With five minutes left in the movie, she felt proud of herself. She made it. But when the creepy ghost girl came out of the television screen, she tensed again, waiting for something to pop up and scare the hell out of here. When the girl suddenly moved towards the screen rapidly, her frightening face being shadowed by black hair, she screamed. Loud. Not caring, she flung herself across the bed towards Oliver, landing squarely on his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her head in his neck.

"Tell me when it's over." She dug further into his neck, eyes closed, breathing in his scent.

She felt him shake a little beneath her. Was he laughing at her? She knew she would be embarrassed later, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt safe.

She felt his lips in her hair. "Alright. It's over," he murmured. Reluctantly, she pulled back. Only then did she notice his lips twitching, fighting a laugh. _Oh god, she would never hear the end of this._

She settled back across the bed as he got up to turn the TV off.

"Okay, so it's pretty late so stay here." She glanced at the clock. Wow. It was already 1:30. "There are two guest rooms down the hall to the left so just pick one," he told her casually.

She froze. _Crap._ She didn't know which one was more surprising. The fact that _Oliver Queen_ had just invited her to stay in his house, granted it was a huge mansion, or that she didn't want to sleep in a huge room by herself. And the thought of asking him if she could sleep with him was mortifying. But it was either that or spend the night by herself.

"Um, well, I was…I'm just…I..." she flustered, trying to convey how scared she was but if Oliver noticed, he ignored it.

"Alright, I'm tired. Good night." He ripped his shirt over his head as he laid down under the covers, and she caught him suppressing a grin. _That asshole._ So he knew exactly how terrified she was and what she wanted. "Oh, and Felicity?" His voice cutting through her raging thoughts. "Could you turn the light off on your way out?"

She glared at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was gonna make her ask. And Felicity would rather die than ask him if she could sleep with him in his bed. Getting up slowly, she made her way to the door, flicking the light switch so the room plunged into darkness.

She had never been more scared in her life. The images of the girl's gory face kept flashing through her mind. She always did that. Whenever she was scared, she would replay the scariest scenes in her head. Walking down the hall, she realized she didn't know where the light switch was. She walked blindly down the hall, heart clenched, using the wall to find the closest door.

When she finally found one, she slowly opened it. Her stupid brain replayed the scene where one of the girls opened the door to find the other dead. Letting out a shuddering breath, she swung the door open, quickly fumbling her fingers against the wall, trying to find the light switch. She walked towards the bed, pulling back the covers. Turning off the light, she quickly dived onto the bed, wrapping the covers around herself.

Closing her eyes, she turned onto her side, trying to fall asleep. But she couldn't get herself to relax and keep her eyes closed. Her heart was clenched, whole body tense, and every time she closed her eyes, the movie kept flashing through her mind. Her eyes kept snapping open out of fear.

After about an hour passed without a sort of sleep, or it could have just been minutes, she didn't really know or care, she got up slowly. Screw it. She couldn't care less of how mortified she'd be tomorrow. She could deal with that tomorrow. Right now, she just needed him.

Tiptoeing cautiously back down the hall, she found his bedroom door not fully closed. Slowly, she pushed it open, squeezing herself through, trying to tramp the fear building inside her.

Quietly, she tiptoed the rest of the way to his bed, gently easing the covers back. It was too dark to make out his body, but she could some sort of lump on the other side of the huge bed.

She slid onto the bed, trying not to wake him up. Facing him, she closed her eyes. Maybe he wouldn't even know she was here, considering his bed was big enough to fit five people. She tried to succumb to the exhaustion but her paranoia didn't stop. Her brain kept coming up with stupid things that could happen, like something grabbing her from behind.

This was all Oliver's fault. If he'd listened to her, she wouldn't be here, trying to cuddle with him. Oh god. _Cuddle_ with _Oliver_.

Moving across the bed, she reached out for the lump that looked like Oliver. She hesitantly touched him, trying to find his arm, but found…nothing. He wasn't there.

Felicity's heart began to speed up. "Oliver?"

She frantically began to pat the bed for him, finding it empty. "Oliver!"

There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe something had come up. With the Arrow. Yeah. That's what happened. She tried to breathe calmly, pushing down the fear. "Oliver!" she called. No response.

Suddenly the door shut loudly and let out a loud scream, jumping on the bed. Oh my god. She needed to turn on the light, except she was too scared to get up from the bed.

The bathroom door shut with a loud bang and she screamed again and this time she didn't stop.

She felt a strong body press against hers and a hand cover her mouth, muffling her terrified screams.

"Felicity." She continued to thrash on the bed, kicking and screaming. The person grabbed her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head, using his body to keep her down. She felt his breath against her ear. "Felicity. It's me." The amused voice sounded a lot like...

Suddenly the terror turned into rage. "YOU!" Oliver collapsed on top of her, head falling in her neck, roaring with laughter. His hand released her wrists and she used them to shove him, but he didn't budge. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" That only caused him to laugh harder.

Her cheeks flamed. How could she fall for that? "It's not funny, Oliver!" she yelled. She pushed at his shaking body. It angered her even further that he found this hilarious. She could have sworn she was about to have a heart attack once the second door slammed shut. "Get off me!"

Oliver rolled off her, curling slightly inwards as he continued to laugh beside her. She sat up against the headboard, arms crossed over her chest, glaring.

As his laughs finally subsided, he lay flat on his back, huge grin plastered on his face. His arms reached for her but smacked them away. "C'mere."

"You're so mean." She laid down, facing away from him. She felt him brush up against her and her traitorous heart leaped at the contact. He lifted his head, looking down at the side of hers.

"C'mon. Don't be mad," he coaxed. She could feel him tracing his thumb lightly against her hip. _Cheater. He knew exactly what he was doing. _

"I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" he asked.

"Nope. I don't get mad." She turned around, meeting his stare. "I get even."

* * *

**So I hope I did you guys justice. Lemme know please. Reviews fuel me, literally. I get so excited every time I get a notification.**

**And I'm thinking of writing another one. Prompts/ideas/suggestions are welcome. Lemme know what you think I should write about.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
